


[蛇盾冬/短小的存档] But, not without you (Bdsm向／虐／黑暗向／OOC／慎入)

by isxn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 只是一个随手小短片 未完成 存个档蛇盾冬／Bdsm向／虐／黑暗向／OOC／慎入
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	[蛇盾冬/短小的存档] But, not without you (Bdsm向／虐／黑暗向／OOC／慎入)

－

0.0

“Yes, I do sir!”

他竭尽全力地向眼前的背影嘶吼，在狭小而阴暗的空间里声音不断地回荡着，保持跪姿的膝盖被细锐而密麻的疼痛侵袭。

“Sir…”

每发一个音节都像喉咙被生锈的刀刃狠力捅破一般，他凝视着那一片绿色衣角，忽而模糊不清，忽而像占据所有视线可及空间，是昏天暗地里的唯一。

“No, you don’t.”

在溺水般点点抽离氧气直至窒息的沉默里，那个背影终于转过来，金色头发在突兀刺眼的白光灯下发着光泽；他抬头，直直撞上那一对深邃的蓝色眼眸，在瞳孔里反映出一个细小的自己。

淡得如褪去所有血色的唇张张合合，声音轻得像一缕烟，却比任何的枪与利刃更能将血肉刺痛。

“Yes, I do.”

他摇摇晃晃地，用手撑着地就力站起来，从怀里掏出一把枪朝对方身后扣下板机，子弹挟着凛冽的风擦过那人的耳朵，轻巧地撩起了几丝金发；随着他左边传来金属机械校准的声音，一瞬间扼住了那人的咽喉处。

手里的人并没有挣扎，反而乖顺地任由他将他拽到他跟前，唇角勾起一个弧，他抬起一只手，抚上颈脖的冰冷。

“But without you.”

那张脸苍白得像阿尔卑斯山长年不化的雪，近在咫尺的呼吸声渐渐扩大，额前落下几缕发丝，那只有温度的手还在摩挲他。

——————未完待续——————


End file.
